


What if the Sky Falls?

by DoreyG



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Crushes, Grief/Mourning, Justice Lords Universe, M/M, Secret Identity, Secret Identity Fail, Somebody Give Bruce Some Cake or Something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4184115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He misses the Flash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if the Sky Falls?

He misses the Flash.

Of course he does. He can't say it out loud, can't mourn with the others, but he refuses to deny it. It's another raw wound, another reason to do _better_ or else face losing yet more people that he...

Well.

He knows the man's secret identity, of course, found out a few months before Flash's death and never quite got around to using the information. He still refers to him as the Flash, even in his head. The man never gave him the permission to use his actual name, and it's the one sign of respect he can show.

He still wonders, on long nights with not quite enough crime to keep him busy and too much pain in his chest to keep him still... If the Flash would've one day given him permission. Would've pulled off his mask freely, smiled, laughed. Would've blushed as red as his suit, took his hand, arched up on tiptoes to kiss him. Would've, one day when they trusted each other enough-

Well.

It's a moot point, anyway. The Flash is never coming back, and all he's ever going to have are musings. The sharp ones, the ones that cut into his mind like shards of glass.


End file.
